Cellular communications devices contain transceivers, such as radio frequency (RF) transceivers, used to receive and transmit radio frequency signals. An RF transceiver may include a baseband filter designed to filter the baseband bandwidth of a received RF signal. An example of a baseband filter is a differential biquad filter coupled with with a single pole filter. A transceiver may be integrated on a single chip capable of receiving and transmitting RF signals for a variety of communications standards, such as for global system for mobile Communications (GSM), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), long term evolution (LTE) time division synchronous code division multiple access (TDSCDMA), enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Wi-Fi 802.11 a/b/g/n. These different communications standards have different baseband bandwidths, and therefore different requirements for filters.